This invention relates to exercise apparatus, and in particular to a foldable stair climbing exercise machine.
It is commonly known that stair climbing is good exercise. To make stair climbing more practical, manufacturers of exercise equipment have introduced stair climbing exercise equipment. The stair climbers are known to work the muscles of the thighs, calves, and buttocks muscles. This is shown in FIGS. 2-4, which show the stair climber of the present invention during use. When the exerciser keeps his feet flat, as shown in FIG. 2, the long thigh muscles are worked. When the lowered foot is raised, as shown in FIG. 3, the calve muscles are worked and if the exerciser bends at the waist while using the stair climber, as shown in FIG. 4, the buttocks muscles are worked.
Stair climbers, however, often take up a large amount of space. They are generally not foldable and thus are difficult to store, especially in small areas. These stair climbers thus take up extra space when not in use. Stair climbers which are foldable have had the step members positioned within a confining frame. Stair climbers having a pair of step members straddling a central frame have not been foldable.